Bacterial Contamination
by Tina Vainamoinen
Summary: Lovino has been a "target" of the "bacteria" for all his life. As the contamination gets worse, his body gets weaker and weaker. Until he finally gives in to it. (Human!AU) WARNING: Bullying and suicide.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Nor do I own "Bacterial Contamination" by Hastune Miku.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_"Kill yourself."_

_'There's those words again'_, Lovino thought. For all his life, he and his brother had been pushed around. But unlike him, Feliciano would always go crying to someone for help. Lovino wasn't the type to do that. No, he figured that the bullying would cease on its own time. But as the years went on, it had only gotten worse. He'd been insulted and beaten into a state of which he didn't know if someone else could really help him. So he had remained silent. Even though the harsh words of others were getting to him.

_"We've decided._  
_We're going to ignore him._  
_We're going to embarrass anyone involved with him, right?"_

As anyone would expect in his case, Lovino didn't really have any friends. Since rumors about him had spread like bacteria throughout the school, people either avoided or picked on him. It was usually the latter. The only person to ever give him a chance was a boy about his age named Antonio. But that was soon changed after some kids dumped a bucket of paint on the Spaniard and beat him up for it. Afterwards, he had been too afraid to do anything else than glance at Lovino.

_I'm their target._  
_I heard someone whispering it._

Lovino would always hear them whispering about him. There was nothing he could do about it as he had learned long ago. But at least it gave him an advantage to remain alert. And if they were loud enough, he would be able to avoid whatever embarrassment they had planned. However, at night, he'd hear the whispering inside his head. The taunting tones. He'd scream in his dreams for them to be quiet. They never listened.

_"Doesn't he get on your nerves? XD"_  
_Just like that._

His gaze happened to land on the phone that belonged to the person sitting in front of him. The text message obviously had to do with him. A slight sting struck him, he whimpered a bit at the pain. The sound caught the attention of a couple of others, so he coughed to try and play it off. Someone snickered and whispered something about him being sick.

_Contaminated by bacteria._  
_I got stuck in this situation._

He remembered how he used to yell at the kids who bullied him. Curse at them with a scowl and glare on his face. But that expression had gone solemn. What had happened to him? He felt as though he were actually contaminated by some depressing sickness.

_My heart has been eaten away._  
_It hurts. x5._

_No matter how much I want to be saved._  
_No one is my friend._

Lovino never really told anyone outside of school about it. Everytime he'd try, whoever he was talking to wouldn't listen. So what was the point. It's not like anyone would comfort him or anything. He was unwanted anyway.

_No matter how much I am in pain._  
_No place can relieve me._

The bullying seemed to follow him everywhere. In stores, the park, everywhere. It was almost as if the entire world hated him. But he had to wonder, 'Why me?'

_Everyone despises me._  
_What do you want from me?_  
_My heart breaks into a million pieces._  
_To where am I vanishing?_

At this point he was pretty sure that his self-esteem was close to vanishing. He hated the very thought of it, the fact that he could not stop his confidence from being eaten by the bacteria. They were getting what they wanted.

_Taking somebody down with me._  
_I can contaminate that somebody._  
_To make myself feel better._

Something had caught his attention. There was a new student attending the school. His name was apparently Matthew. He was blonde and violet-eyed, with a weird curl kind of like Lovino's. No one knew much about him, of course. An idea struck Lovino instantly, it made him feel sick. But something told him that it was still a good idea. So he took out a sheet of paper and wrote a note, making it look like someone else's writing. The not contained a rumor. By the next day, it'd be all over the school. Then maybe he'd feel a little better.

_Giving his hand to me. He was very kind._  
_"I'm sorry."_  
_I promised to apologize._

Just as he predicted, the rumor quickly spread among the bacteria. But what surprised him was when the boy came to sit next to him at lunch. No one had done that in years. "I guess we have to stick together, huh?" the boy asked. Lovino felt bad, but good at the same time. He'd have to apologize later.

_Contaminated by bacteria._  
_You are not worth believing._  
_Lately common sense has been lost._  
_My purity has been eaten away._

For whatever reason, Lovino had decided to continue spreading rumors. Not only about his new sort-of friend, but about those that bullied him. It made him feel better, as he expected, but also worse. Maybe he was becoming no better than the rest.

_Since the contamination has spread._  
_You want to be tougher._

Perhaps he had to be try being stronger. If Matthew could do it, then could he? It was worth a shot. He stopped spreading the rumors, and immediately felt better. But someone found out it was him. Now the bullying got worse. Worse than before, which seemed impossible to him. It hurt horribly.

_Even if you could survive._  
_It hurts. x5 _

_Dying from the bacteria._

He walked down the sidewalk, towards a road bridge. The image of Matthew's confused face was stuck in his mind. He had told the boy that "the bacteria had destroyed him". That was true. He was now little more than a hollow shell of what was once a fiesty Italian. He had no more strength to fight the bacteria. It was time to give them what they wanted.

_The bacterial contamination is gone._  
_I feel so much better._  
_I transmitted it to him._  
_Aha~. x3_

Lovino looked down at the empty road bellow him. This was it. He released the rails of the bridge that held him up and jumped. A small smile graced his lips before he hit the ground. His last thought was of how Matthew would be the new target of the bacteria. There was nothing he could do about that anymore.

_"Everybody is contaminated by bacteria._  
_The wounds will never heal._  
_Despite killing themselves after contamination._  
_They can't even die with grace."_

The note in Lovino's jacket pocket had those words written on it. Whoever found his corpse would most likely read it. They'd know that bullying was a horrible thing that came at a price. But the victims, even after suicide, would always be known as "targets". Nothing more.

_The contamination has spread._  
_None of you are around._  
_I'm eventually alone._  
_It hurts. x12_

His body was indeed found, and later buried. Then, of course, forgotten. His spirit remained, sitting on that road. He was alone as he had always been. A silent sigh escaped him, and he settled to his back. _'The next target will be beside me soon,_' he thought as he watched Matthew get ready to jump.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: The lyrics were changed slightly to go with the story.**

**Bullying is a serious thing nowadays. In fact, suicides in America caused by it are now called Bullycide. Just about everyone I know, including myself, are victims of bullying. It is also the reason I have minor depression.**

**I once watched a documentary on it, and a bully actually said he was "Not sorry" for being responsible for the death of another student. That is horrible.**

**Bullying is evil and wrong. If you are a "bacteria", I suggest apologizing to your "target".**


End file.
